Blood Night
by Kurt Angel
Summary: Sophie a girl who just moved to Forks, Washington to live with her brother will have a new experiance added to her life.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Welcome one and all to something new that I've gotten too and will put my heart, sweat and tears into. Hope you like it and remember…have a nice daaaaaaaaaaay

I don't own the twilight series but I own the characters I made for my adaption of the series and would like to thank Stephanie Meyer for creating the twilight series.

Chapter 1

Blood Shot

It was a nice warm, sunny, cloudy day as you can call it in Montana. I went outside and got in my dads car and we drove off to the airport. Nothing ever happens in Montana. Nothing really, well if you call the certain events we have but that's about it really. I'm Sophie, Sophie Arsenical. The whole reason why I'm going to the airport is for my dad to get rid of me. He's telling me "Sophie I just think it be for the best right now since your mom and me are having our problems for you to live with your brother in Forks." I just say it's a nice way to say, just to not let the truth out. I didn't really care so I just packed all my things and went off. After a couple of hours on the plane I finally made it to the airport in Washington. I walked out of the terminal with my head phones on full blast while I was listening to my I-pod. I was listening to Black Stone Cherry's Blind man. I've been listening to that song for weeks now and people tell me I have to try other types of music but I don't listen to them. While I was talking down the terminal I began to see crowds of people holding signs of people's names. One sign I saw had the name "David" while another had like a foreign name like "Abu". To me all these people were completely out of there minds then I saw him. My older brother holding up a sign that written on it said "short little sister". I almost laughed but I still had the same angry look on my face when I left my house. I went past my brother and he started walking besides me. We left the airport and drove in his Ford pick-up Truck. It was the kind where there really big and have like four seats in them. We drove until I saw a sign that said welcome to the town of Fork. O if your wondering what my brother does for a living. He's the town's famed mechanic. Anything that's busted my brother can fix in no time. My dad wanted him to go on to be a lawyer but my brother did what he wanted to do and that is what I like about my brother of all. We stopped at a stop light and I began looking around my surroundings. All I saw where just ordinary people walking around, doing there daily shopping, and doing there daily lives. About the only thing going through my mind at this point was "this town is dull." We drove and drove until we got to my brothers house. It was a big house like for about a family of 3 or so. I got out and saw another pick-up truck come by and park in the drive way. Then out came two men. One in a wheel chair and another a young guy with long hair. My brother got out of his truck and had a big smile on his face. I don't really remember seeing my brother smile that much, not since we were little but that was ages ago. My brother hugged the man in the wheel chair and shook the hand of the young boy. My brother brought me over and introduced me to the men. "This is my baby sister Sophie." He said with a happy like grin on his face while he was rubbing my shoulder. The man in the wheel chair smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you" he said "we've been hearing allot of things about you from your brother." Knowing Joey, he problem told them about me breaking and entering school cause I forgot my books in my locker. Or the time I stole about 40$ of cd's from F.Y.E with out anyone noticing. Ether way I didn't have a care about that. The man introduced himself as Billy Black, and then he introduced his son Jacob Black who shook my hand also. I was then just standing there as my brother and Billy were talking and joking around about but then Jacob leaned against his truck and I was next to him and he asked me with out looking "so you think the town is boring eh, wait until you see the rest of it." I laughed a little then he and I looked at each other. "so where in the world are you from?" he said. I crossed my arms and decided to play a joke on him while I said it. "I live in a place that you can say bores me more then you can possibly so." Jacob took a second to think then came up with his own answer. "is it New Jersey?" I looked at him and laughed "no Montana knuckle head." So then we both laughed and me and him looked at each other. I ended up telling about how my parents are having there own issues and that it was for "the best" I live with my brother. All he did was have some kind of a look on his face like wow this girl has allot of problems. So then the man in the wheel chair waved good bye and he and his son Jacob left. My brother then came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder saying to me "hey don't worry, this town might be weird but at least it's a safe haven." I picked up my stuff and went into the house. It was nice in the interior, allot of tribal stuff was hung on the wall. Posters of wolves, sea monsters, dragons, you know the works. I followed Joey and he led me to a big but small room. I put my stuff on the bed and I looked around. It was nice, well kind of dull but nice. The wall was a dark blue color, the walls had like a dragon design going around it, and as for the furniture well. Bed, table the kind where you can set up a computer, and just the basic stuff." I wanted to surprise you, so this is what I got." Joey said. With a smile that I was faking I said to him "it's nice Joe." I unpacked my things and settled in my new room. I laid there on my bed thinking to myself as how this will all turn out. Like new life, new problems, all the while I start off at a place I just got to. "This is going to be fun" I said to myself. So i sat up and looked through my back and found a snickers bar and decided to eat it, there was only halve left but I didn't care. After that I went to sleep and that was that. Next morning after I took my shower, and got dressed. Joey told me he was gona drop me off for my first day at my new H.S. o just so you know I'm a sophomore so that's why I cant drive yet. I'm 15 by the way. Joey dropped me off at school and before he dumped me off he told me "just get through that day, and make friends k sis" then he drove off. I turned around and saw kids all over the parking lot talking to there friends, While others were wondering around talking and walking. All I did was just walk and I walked past a group of 4 kids. The one kid looked at me with a kind of childish smiles and said "so you're the new girl eh?" I stopped and looked at him and the others but then I just kept walking until I made it to the front door. When I made it to the front door a group of jocks saw me and stopped me from opening the door. "heeeeey where you going new girl" said the one. While the other was feeling my shoulder like a sick pig saying "since you new, we need to show you around." I didn't say a word then I kicked the one jock in the balls. I almost laughed because he fell to the ground holding his package while screaming ooooooooo my little ones. While he did that, the other jocks held me right to the door squzing my arms until I couldn't feel them. They started laughing and I felt like I was gona go to hell because of these losers but then. Some guy out of know where grabed the jocks arm and did what I thought was a judo take down. The jock in pain scareming and saying his back was broken while the other jocks just ran away. The strange boy walked to me and he just looked at me. He then extended his arm and helped me up. He didn't say a word, not even to ask if I was alright. All he did was just looked at me then he entered the building cause the bell rung. The only thing going through my mind was who he was. And is my new school year going to be any more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I would like to thank every one who read the first chapter of Blood Night and again would like to thank Stephanie Meyer for again creating the twilight series. Also note that this chapter will be spaced because when I was doing chapter 1 my computer was being evil. And I forgot to add a title to the chapter T.T, the first chapter is called New Seeing.

Chapter 2

He likes me, I like him, and all hell breaks loose.

It was the first day of me starting school. I so far even to get noticed by the jocks as to them attacking me. Then out of know where some guy comes and saves my head. Wow this new school year is going to be really great.

I got through the first three periods and they were a bit "Interesting". Why I say that well some guy went madly insane while we learned about hypnosis in science, one guy swore at the teacher in another language in history for no reason, and to top it all off.

Almost all the guys in my classes wanted to ask me out. How I know this don't ask me. I just have this kind of sick feeling that they wanted to.

Anyway I got my lunch and was scouting for a place to sit. Then out of know where a kid from my history class asked me to follow her. I did and wound up at a table with 3 girls including me, and 3 guys.

I met them in my classes but if you want the truth, there kind of weird. I sat down and began eating my lunch. They started talking about something involving making a documentary for there own use in school.

The one girl sitting next to me, looked at me and said "so you're the new girl, my name is Erin." The other girl wearing sun glasses stood up for what ever reason and introduced her also.

"The names Nikki and this lovely lady next to me is Meg." the crazy sun wearing glasses girl said. All Meg did really was just smiled and waved. I put on a fake smile and waved back.

Then the three guys stood up at the same time. Awkward it was but that thought only went through my mind. The one wearing the Varsity Jacket introduced himself as Jace, while the one with the long curly hair was Jimmy, and the short kid was Ricky.

I said hi to them and I didn't need to inform them of my name. Seems someone leaked my name out on the school newspaper so every one knows who I am. Remember I told you this new school year be interesting, well it's about to start about now.

I was about to eat until outside was walking 5 students. Two of them were boys and the other three were young girls. The one guy walked in first followed by the three girls.

"Wondered when they be here" said Jace. I looked at him and asked him who they were. Nikki told me there the Manderins. She went on to say they were a family that just moved here about a year go.

Ricky had like a sick jealous expression on his face when he saw the one big guy walking inside. "The one with the long short hair cut, that's Malice Manderin" he said. Then followed were three girls.

"The other three are: the one with the black but with blue height lights, that's Grimm." Nikki said almost saying it to me like a secret or something. Meg did the same thing but she kept her distance.

I'm guessing he saw the look on my face when Nikki did it. Any who she went on to tell me the girl with the pure blond hair is Dante, and the girl with the light long brown hair is Sally.

It was out of know where the girls at my table started acting really weird when this one guy entered through the door. The description I could tell you about him is. He had a black tank top, wearing over it was a black fleece like jacket, dark blue jeans, and his hair was long but the color was a mix of blue/black/purple.

At that moment I had this weird feeling inside me. It was funny because I never had this feeling it my whole life. It was a kind of heart wrenching, racing kind of feeling.

I couldn't explain it but all I knew was I felt like I was gona throw up. I just began starting at the boy, I then asked Nikki who he was. She looked at me with a girly look.

It's the kind that girls give you when they day dream about being with a guy who's ubber hot or something. She started talking about who that boy was and that is his name was Angelus.

She still continued talking about Angelus. Telling me about what he eats, what he wears for school. I swear to god this girl has allot of problems. Seriously you would.

Meg began to talk and said that he doesn't like to be called Angelus, but he likes to go by Angel. After that point I just blocked off all the sound from the girls talking and just, stared at Angel.

When I stared at him I had….this…feeling inside again but this time. It was tenser then before. I then noticed he began looking at me also. I tried to look the other way but. Something was telling me inside to look at him.

Then the bell rung and it was time to head to my last period class. I walked until I came across to a room. I looked at the sign and it read B-13. I entered and at first I acted like it was just a normal history class.

I walked to the teacher and told him who I was. He pointed me to a seat and I couldn't believe who I had to sit next to. I looked at where my seat was and sitting next to my seat. It was Angelus.

I walked to my seat holding my bag in my arms and just sat on the chair. The bell rung for this period went and class started. The teacher was talking about the theory and history about the Salem witch trials.

I wrote down all the notes the teacher put on the board. But while I was writing down my notes, I moved my eyes to look at Angelus. At first I was a little shock. He too was also staring at me.

It was then I had the same heart wrenching feeling inside me again but this time. It was pacing at a rate that I felt like I was gona die happy. As crazy as that sounded I really did feel like it.

I didn't know who or why but. I felt like Angelus had the same feeling going through him as well. This I thought for he had this kind of strange look on his face while he began to sweat.

The class bell rung and at the same time, Angelus got up from his seat lighting fast and left the room. That heart wrenching feeling I had inside me. It disappeared and I felt now I just wanted to go home and sleep.

I got my things and left school. I rode the school bus for about 20 minutes until it dropped me off at my stop. I just stood there watching as the bus drove off. Somehow I didn't feeling like moving from that spot so I stayed for a minute.

How I knew I was there for a minute I counted in my head. I then saw a car drive by me and stopped right in front of me. The window pulled down and it was Angelus. He and I stared at each other in the eyes but then he just drove off really fast.

If you're wondering what the car he was driving it looked like. It looked like that car from the old T.V show nightrider. I'm dead series he rode in a car that looked like it, except the red blinking thing that yeah you get my point.

I saw as the car was driving lighting fast then disappeared. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and went inside. When I got in the house I looked around to find a place to put my bag. I placed my bag on the dining room table and laid flat on the love seat.

I put the TV on but as soon as two minutes went by my brother got home. "so made any friends So" he said as he was carrying his stuff in the house. I turned my head and told him "you can say."

I got up and stood next to my brother and I didn't even want to know but. I asked him what all the bags where for. He ended up telling me that he had to go to Seattle to fix some big shots hummer.

Joey went on how from fixing this guys hummer; he made about $40,000 easy. I whistled like daaaaaamn. "I know right, so tonight you and me are going out." This would be the first time in years I went out anywhere with Joey.

The last time I went anywhere with him was when I was 10. we went to the mall to get my mom a birthday present and the guy my brother was trying to by this necklace from gave him a hard time. Joey then had to give the guy every thing in his pockets just to get that one cheesy necklace.

I got in Joeys truck and he started the engine. We drove until we made it to this dinner place. Joey talked and said that the people here are really nice and he's been telling them about me.

I was like wow, in the way that was sarcastic and I didn't know to be honored or to be a joke.

We went inside and every one said hey Joey, How you been Joey, blah blah blah that whole junk. It was then they noticed me and all said hi to me. They went on saying on Joey told them all about me and all.

Like I said, I didn't know to be honored to or this was all a joke. We got our menus and I browse through looking to see what there was to eat. All I could tell you what, they were big on meat.

There was every thing from Burgers, Steak, Gyros, Salad to everything. You could even order meat on a stick. I then felt like I was gona throw up because I'm trying to cut down on eating meat.

When the waitress arrived I told her I wanted a small salad and that was it. Joey ordered the rib-eye steak well-done. Joey took his hat off and asked me how school was. To be honest I know Joeys my brother but he acts like my dad allot. Its weird if you ask me.

So I told him how my classes went and how I met these weird kids. "Well at least you made friend's, that's the important thing" Joey went on. "This may be a new town for you, but make friends and there's allot of stuff to do here So."

Easy for him to say, I've only been here for like a day and so far. This town seems sort of dull. Then out of knowwhere a guy rushed in and told every one there was an animal attack. Every one ran outside and I stayed because Joey told me too.

I couldn't really see but what I could see was. There was a body laying near the gas station and it looked torn apart. I saw people crying, talking, you know the deal. I was able to hear a little of the people talking.

They were saying this was the fourth time this month, and that is was a bear attack. At first I wouldn't believe it I mean come on. A bear!?

It was then I saw a little bit more of the body, and that the marks looked more like Tiger marks on the body. I felt a little sick at this point and turned away.

I didn't know what was going on. This town was having murders for months now. And that a boy that I seem to like is acting weird around me. Wow this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: hello all readers who dare enter the world of my twisted little mind!!!! lol. Just to let all know, I know what you're thinking "that attack was the work of an un-born Vampire!" well I'm not gona let out any spoilers but I will let you know a little secret. There worse then the un-born ^-^.

Chapter 3

The truth shall set you free, well most of the time.

I sat there not looking to see what every one was doing. They were still talking about this being a bear attack and all. It got annoying after a while.

It was then Joey ran back into the diner and told me to get my coat on. I looked a little confused cause he was sweating and breathing really hard. I did what he told me do anyway and put my coat on.

We got in his truck and drove off. He was pacing and breathing to an extent to even I ask him "you okay?" I slowed his truck down and began to breath slowly.

"yeah I'm okay, its just…this is the fourth time this happened" Joey explaining. "we all thought it was some kind of bear attack when it first happened but…" to me atleast looked like he was about to cry.

Joey can be an emotional person sometimes. Well it depends on who/what happened. If ether it was someone who he cared allot for, he would get very emotional.

If it was someone who he barley knew of, he didn't give a damn. Yeah I know my brother is messed up. Joey went on to tell me what was going on in Forks. How it was four months ago they found the body of a student at my school.

She was a cheerleader he said. I already knew this because while I was at lunch other then have my "Moment" with Angel. I herd about the murder of the cheer leader four months ago from the kids from my table.

I sat there, putting my hands in my coat pockets. It was cold as hell. My brother put the heater on but that still couldn't keep me warm. I somehow had this weird feeling something else was going on in Forks.

I turned my head to look at Joey and I asked him, "did anything else happened?" he nodded. Joey went on to say a month later they found 4 bodies. Two were from All's Supermarket, one from my school again, and the other a traveler.

Joey continued and also said that a month later the same thing happened, this time six bodies were found. And now this month makes 7 bodies. He looked at my but moved his eye back on the road. I guess he wanted to see if what he told me scared me or something.

Joey asked me if I wanted the radio on. I nodded a little and he put on some random station. We drove until he pulled up on the drive way to where we live. We got out, went inside and I went to my room, while Joey went to his little work room. I laid on my bed thinking about what happened.

I couldn't really think at all. The only thing stopping me from thinking was my brother crying in his little room. I took a lucky guess to why he was crying, the guy who died must have been a close friend of his.

I figured there was nothing more for me to worry about so, I went to bed. I couldn't get any sleep. It wasn't because of what happened to that guy but….with Angel. In my dream Angel stood right in front of my bed giving me a blank stare.

I stared with out neither fear nor anything. But began to walk slowly to me while I was laying in my bed. He then bent over to lean next to me and he began to kiss me on the neck.

Even though this was a dream, it felt….like it was real. I awoke in a sudden shock to see that I was a dream. At the point I stayed up for a little while but It was eventuality I went back to sleep.

The next morning after I took my shower, put on a long skirt, a gray long sleeve dress shirt, and I tired my hair in a ponytail. I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my brother before I went to school.

Joey was in the kitchen making from what I was guessing Scrambled eggs. I sat down waiting until he brought over a plate of burnt eggs. I didn't say anything and I just ate them with toast.

Joey sat down and began to eat his eggs, but he had a sad look on his face while he was eating. At first I didn't say anything but somehow it I just had to say something. So I asked "did you know the guy who died?"

I'm guessing I shouldn't have said it but. It was going to come out soon so I guess why not ask now. He kept chewing his food and said "he was a friend I knew when I first moved here."

He went on "he's the one who got me the job working at Ricky's." If you're wondering what Ricky's is. It's a popular garage shop, well its popular now because Joey works there.

So after we got done, I got my stuff ready for school and I went in my brother's truck. I sat there waiting for him. A few minutes later he came out walking at a depressed pace.

He got in the truck and there was no questions asked. He started the engine and we drove off. We drove at a faster rate then normally would be done. My brother had what I assumed rage in his eyes.

I didn't have any look of fear on my face but I was concerned. The only thing I did was just looked out the window. The only thing I did was just watched the things being passed as we drove fast.

Joey drove at about 60mph and he didn't even blink as we almost hit like 2 cars. I knew my brother was upset but he was acting like he was insane then upset. Somehow, some miracle must have happened but. We made it to my school.

I got out of my brothers truck and took my things. About the only thing I said to him was "take care" then he drove off. I turned around and began walking until I was stopped by the kids I met the first day.

Meg came over to me and pulled me over to where every one was. They were talking about some school dance and who were getting dates and what not. I wasn't really paying attention because what caught my eye was him. Angel got out of a Jeep Cherokee with his brother and sisters.

I leaned my head a little to see what they were doing. While at the same time trying to pay attention to what Meg and everyone were saying. I then Noticed that Angel was looking at me allot. I turned my head but I turned back to see if he was still looking at me and he was.

I had that weird feeling again in my stomach but this time, it felt like someone ripped my heart right out in the open. I thought I was going ot pass out at the rate at how I'm going. It was then right there, it would be a day that would never erase in the back of my mind.

The jock's that almost assaulted me the first day of school, came over to where I was with my "friends" and looked at me like they wanted me dead. Jace told them to back off but the one with the number 8 Jacket pushed in down. The Jock with the number 21 grabbed my shirt and shook me a little.

He went on to give me a pissed off animalistic look. "look's like its not your lucky day Girlie" he said. "my best friend has a broken arm, now its your turn to have a broken part." He moved his eyes to my hand and grabbed it.

He began to twist it and I was feeling a large amount of pain. At first I wanted to scream in pain but…I held it all in.

The Two jocks began laughing like it was a sick game to them. Nikki, Meg, Jace and so on couldn't help me because they knew as well as I did. They would get them self's killed. The jock kept twisting my hand until something came behind him and rammed him right into someone's truck.

The jock fell to the ground, coughing out blood. I held my hand and looked a little paranoid about what happened. The thing that amazed me was who came to my rescue. Angel stood right in front of me giving me a look of concern and turned his head to where the jock was laying. The jock with the number 21 jacket fell to the ground in total shock about what had happened.

Angel walked toward the jock that was rammed and kneeled over him. I didn't know what he said but he whispered something to the jock that made him run scared like hell.

After that Angel walked away and got in the jeep and he and his siblings drove off school campus.

I couldn't believe what happened this day. I got saved by my night in shining armor but was it the way I wanted to be saved? Plus how he rammed himself into the jock right into a truck.

The thing I couldn't understand was. The truck…had a large abnormal hole on the driver's side. It looked like a large hummer rammed into it at full speed.

At that very moment, I knew there was something going on that I had to know the truth about.


End file.
